Sorrow
by Sorenji123
Summary: Orihime is found in bed with another, Ichigo finds them and walks off to god knows where, it's up to Tatsuki to try and mend there relationship, can she do it, or would Ichigo and Orihime love crash and burn.


**I was bored so i wrote this, plz in enjoy, and again rights go to Kubo**

* * *

She's crying, holding on to her friend, can't let go, the pain in her heart encompasses her entire being. Why had she been so foolish, how could she do that to him, she loved him so much to the point where it was unbearable, yet she slept with another before she slept with him, the love of her life, the man she would marry in heart beat, she betrayed. She was so cold, unable to move from the confines of her friend's touch, unable to truly breathe without the tears, how could she, hurt him so badly, asking him so long ago when they first began dating, asking him to wait till marriage, yet she broke her own vow, and for that she was punished.

The look he gave her wasn't like the others, it didn't show anger or fury, disgust or hatred, no it showed her something much, much worse, hurt. She made it her goal in life not to hurt him but, she failed. Here she was, crying her heart out, feeling sick and downright dirty, she clung to her friends dress.

"Tatsuki," she whimpered out, "I love him so much," she screeched, cling on to her friend repeating Ichigo's name as if it were her mantra, if she only stopped saying it for a minute, she would be cursed to death, Tatsuki couldn't handle seeing Orihime so distraught, her crying alone made her heart wrench, yet she could do nothing, if this were any normal circumstance, she'd waltz herself to wherever Ichigo maybe and knock him the f out, but she couldn't, Orihime, unfortunately brought this on herself, all she could do was be there for her weeping friend.

"Oh Orihime," she cooed, tucking a strand of the trembling girls hair behind her ears, rubbing circle around her back, "Look what you've done, in the end I'm not sure who's more hurt, you or Ichigo," she sighed, this only made Orihime cry harder, she cursed herself for saying it but, it was true, in the end both of there reactions to the situation proved how much pain they were both in. Ichigo, who just grabbed his jacket and walked off to god knows where, no yelling, no cursing, just leaving, and Orihime who hadn't stop crying for the last 5hours since it happened.

"Orihime, you have to tell me why you did it, it's the only way I can help, was Ichigo neglecting you in some way, that it pushed you to brake your vow to him, and have intercourse with another," asked Tatsuki whose voiced was laced with concern, she had never been a girly girl so words of advice for this sort of situation was beyond her, but she would try, for both of their sakes.

"No, I...I don't know what happened," she said trying to stabilize her voice; she looked in Tatsuki's eyes hoping she would believe her, upon seeing that Tatsuki was willing she spilt her guts.

"All I remember was being excited; I finally landed that job I wanted at Shiba's toy company, I felt so elated, I ended up going out with a few of my college friends to the bar, where this guy came up to me, and that's when everything went wrong," she sniffled trying to hold back the inevitable stream of salty liquid, to no avail.

Tatsuki saw this as the moment she should embrace Orihime, and reassure her, that she wasn't going to judge, however, she had a feeling, and this whole predicament was entirely Orihime fault, scratch that, it was not her fault.

"From then on he offered to buy me a drink, to which I declined, saying I already had a boyfriend and that I don't drink much period, he had already bought it, to which I couldn't just leave, so after drinking, it I started, to feel light head and after everything became a blur," she said on the verge of crying again.

"And then, when I woke up I found him lying next to me, I quickly sprung up, and that's when Ichigo came in and saw him, and then he watched me with hurts eyes, and picked up the Jacket he swung on the chair and left, and I, I, I can't live without him Tatsuki," she began rattling of while crying make it harder for Tatsuki to understand, but as she figured, some guy took advantage of her, and unknowingly to Orihime, she had been raped. Ow how she could just kill the bastard, but that had to wait, she need to find Ichigo, before it was too late.

A knock came from the front door, and then a bang, and soon rushed in a brown haired woman about 18, she was Ichigo's little sister Yuzu.

"Thanks Yuzu, for coming I mean, I need to go find that idiot of yours, see ya, and take care of Orihime, she extra fragile today," she said as she pried her way out of Orihime grip and went quickly out the door

Hm, now if I know Ichigo, the one place he'd go to think, would be by the river," she said mainly to herself, as she sprinted towards that direction.

Upon arrival, she spotted the exact person she wanted to see, sitting on the grass, looking at the water despondently. He had a little box in hands to which Tatsuki guessed was holding a wedding ring, she was in over her head, but seeing them so unhappy was definitely not fine by her.

"Hey," she greeted, only to receive a grunt and some shifting noise as Ichigo made way for her to sit.

"So, how are you," seriously she thought, _how are you _he is not fine moron, but nonetheless, it had to be asked.

He however just looked up at her, only giving an answer with his eyes.

"You know, I heard what happened from Orihime, she extremely sorry you know, she hasn't stop crying since you left, nor has she eaten, in the pass, I don't know, 5,6 no maybe 7 hours, she is missing you like crazy," she said hoping to get any sort of reaction out of him.

"Why would she miss me, she has that guy now right," he said, his voice breaking with each syllable. This made Tatsuki sigh, this was gonna be hard, she had no idea of the possible scenarios that Ichigo was playing in his head, but she figured it'd be along the lines of Orihime laughing with the other guy and having a good time while he just sat broken.

"Ichigo, I know at this point, I couldn't imagine how it felt to see her naked while another man was on your bed but, believe me when I say this, Orihime didn't do it intentionally, from hearing her story, it would seem she was drugged last night," This only made Ichigo angry.

"Excuses Tatsuki, cheating his cheating, and how am I to believe a word that comes out of her mouth any more, huh?" asked, his voice rising a few degrees.

"Look Ichigo, I've known Orihime, for years, I know when she lying or not, and trust me she wasn't, she loves you Ichigo, everyday Orihime, would tell me how happy she was, how truly blessed she was to have you, how wanted you made her feel, she told me that she can't live without you and honestly, I can see that happening, so please Ichigo she needs you, heck you need her," she said placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, he was trembling, and she could see his tears falling, in all her life, she's only seen him cry when they were younger, but now it looked so foreign.

"How can I look at her, knowing she made me promise to wait till marriage, how can I look at our room and not see them in the mitts of passion, she screaming his name, how can I look at her and not want to die, knowing all of these things TATSUKI," he screamed, his now fragile heart breaking completely, and tears falling continuously ad he looked to the ground.

"Look Ichigo, just go see her, talk to her, all she really wants right now is to hear your voice and plus she didn't cheat on your purposefully, she was drugged, rapped Ichigo, it wasn't consented, after all Orihime said when she went to the bar he offered to by her a drink, to which she declined, but he had already bought it and well she didn't want to waste it so she drunk it and ended up feeling funny and that's how she ended home with him." She said, clutching Ichigo shoulder tighter hoping he sees reason, yet all she got was a shaky breath and a sigh.

"I don't know Tatsuki; I need some time alone," he looked at her, "Please."

"Okay, but don't wait to long, or you may regret it Kay," and with that she got up and left, hoping he'd go see her.

**3 hours later.**

Ichigo took a few deep breathes while holding the door handle to their apartment, he truly hadn't been this scared to do anything in his life, but the thought of seeing her was unbearable but, it needed to be done. Upon entering, he found his litter sister Yuzu waiting patiently for his return, she smiled at him and patted him on the back as to wish him good luck, and then left, which meant he was now all alone with Orihime.

He walked towards their room, he noticed the door was open, but the lights were out, had she been sleeping, remembering what Tatsuki told her, she'd probably cried herself out. He couldn't hep but smile, as he saw her, even with tears running down her eyes, she could still sleep through anything, yet he could hear her whispering his name, and moving her head, as if she were having a bad dream, it literal broke his heart see her that way. He pulled in one last deep breathe and walked to her side of the bed, taking the opportunity to sit and just look at her, Tatsuki was right, he really did need to see her.

He took his left arm and brushed away the stray tears and tucked away her messy yet beautiful auburn hair behind her ears, she was so gorgeous, and he had no idea how he got her. Feeling someone touch her Orihime eyes fluttered open and she gasped noticing the one touching her was the love of her life, just him being there immediately sprung the water works, yet she couldn't say anything, she was to afraid, afraid that this will be their end of their relationship and intern her life, looking at him now, she knew she wouldn't survive if he left her, her heart couldn't bear that pain.

All he did was look at her, look at those big, beautiful, tear glazed eyes, and completely fell in love again, all he wanted was to kiss her, forgive her and just, be with her, and to do that, he needed her to say I love you.

"Ichigo," she crocked, choking on her own breathe, while reaching to touch his face, but again fair crept in and her hand begun to drop, only to be snatched and placed on his warm and tender skin, he revelled in the feel of her hand on his skin, he knew at this point, all his over thinking and judging was for north. He need her, and that was that, so he kissed her, and to Orihime's surprise he pushed her towards the bed and kissed her passionately, she could feel his longing, his love and many other emotions behind that kiss, and all she wanted was to mimic that, so she kissed back with just as much gusto.

They both stopped, pulling away from each other in hopes of gathering the lost oxygen, and only stared at each other, while panting fiercely. He was tired and frustrated, they both knew they need to talk but at this point, they were beyond that, all they needed right now was to feel, so they kissed, this time, leading to a more pleasurable avenue.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss the two still heartbroken adults laid there heads on one pillow, where Ichigo took his one arm and pulled her closer in order to kiss her head, she smiled, feeling truly happy or the first time in along while. They both just watched each other in silence until Ichigo began to speak.

"Orihime, I love you, so much and thinking back I know this incident wasn't your fault, though if I ever find that guy I'm going to castrate him, I was still hurt by it, and I think both of us should talk this whole thing through, but not right now, maybe later, and when I say later I mean tomorrow, so for now let just lay here and snuggle before the tears come," he said giving her a strained smile, to which she nodded as to responded and snuggled up closer to him and closed her eyes.

She was still in pain, but she was happy, Ichigo was here, he came home, and took away most of her fairs when they performed there act of true love, she couldn't ask for, not now, not at this moment, not when they both content.

* * *

**Wasn't sure how to end it but anyway, hope you enjoyed, plz review and new chapters for both Naruto and Bleach will be up next week, i have exams to study for heheheheh, sorry**


End file.
